Heather Chandler
Heather Chandler is a main character on Beauty and the Beast. She is the younger half-sister of Catherine Chandler. Biography Season One Heather has been staying with Catherine on and off, trying to find a job and manage a relationship. After their dad's engagement, Heather comes and surprises Catherine with dinner, and sees her looking at articles and information about their mother's murder. She later decides to move back in with their dad, as she feels like Cat is stuck in the past because of what happened. Cat realizes her mistake, and apologizes to Heather. Heather arranges a surprise birthday party for Cat, roping Tess Vargas and Evan Marks to help her out. Though Cat doesn't want to celebrate, she shows up to make Heather happy. Heather is later seen with Cat trying on their bridesmaid dresses and holding a bridal shower for Brooke, their stepmother-to-be. While there, Heather insists Cat be seated at the singles' table since she's not bringing a date. Cat then blurts out that she has a boyfriend, but she's not bringing him. Heather insists that she bring the mystery man, whom Cat claims is Vincent Zalanski. When Heather's boyfriend, Josh, breaks up with her, she asks Evan to be her date to the wedding. During the reception, Cat borrows Heather's car and tells Evan to drive her home. Evan & Heather are driving back when they find her car wrecked and Cat severely injured. Evan is able to save Cat with Heather's help. Later, Cat goes on a girls' night out with Tess & Heather, and reveals how she was dumped by a guy who went back to his ex-girlfriend, though she doesn't think they'll last. Heather encourages her to stop thinking about dating, and focus on herself, which Cat agrees to. On Valentine's Day, Heather is planning an event for Cat's boss, Joe Bishop. While at Cat's office, she meets Darius, Joe's younger brother, and they plan a date. Heather, though, catches Cat nearly kiss Vincent. Though Cat tries to write him off as a random guy she picked up at a bar, Heather recognizes him as Cat's dance partner at their dad's wedding and figures out he's the guy who Cat was talking about. Cat later has Vincent over for dinner to deflect Heather's suspicion. Unknown to Cat, Heather also invited Darius over as a double date. Things become awkward, and Heather does not warm up to Vincent. Heather later surprises Cat at the precinct with Tess, and reveals they know that "Vincent Zalanski" doesn't exist, and ask Cat for answers, though she deflects them. During the party for Joe, Cat comes by and asks for the pictures of Vincent that Heather posted online, saying that Vincent could be in danger because of them. Hurt, Heather gives her the photos, and leaves with Darius to a nearby club. Cat later comes by because she saw a car following Heather & Darius. Heather, though, says that they're Darius' friends. Cat apologizes to Heather, and leaves. Heather goes looking for Darius after Cat leaves, and finds him getting beaten by the two men following them. They grab her, too, and she tells them her sister is a cop. She gets knocked out, and the two men force Darius to shoot Heather so she doesn't tell anybody what she saw. However, Vincent shows up and stops Darius, killing one of the men, and Darius by accident. Heather is heartbroken by Darius' death, and Cat comforts her. When Thomas is hit by a car and hospitalized, Heather comes to look after him while Cat tries to find out who hit him. While there, Heather finds out that Catherine isn't Thomas' biological daughter. Season Two When the show picks up three months later, Heather is visiting Cat after Thomas' death to attend a memorial hosted in his honor; she's also trying to tell Cat what she found out. When Cat later shows up to the memorial, Heather is relieved that she showed up. However, Cat suddenly runs out, leaving Heather confused and worried about her. Heather gets a job offer in Miami, and meets up with Cat to admit what she found out at the hospital. Cat is shocked, and then angry that Heather never told her; Cat leaves, and Heather is devastated. She decides not to take the job, but Cat apologizes to Heather, promising she doesn't love her any less and things won't change between them. Heather is relieved, and moves to Miami soon after. Heather returns a few months later, having recently gotten engaged. She surprises Cat at her apartment, wanting to share her news. However, Cat keeps running out on her. Heather later sees a news report about Vincent Keller being a fugitive, and recognizes him as the man Cat was dating. When Heather asks her about Vincent, Cat claims she broke up with him. Heather later goes to the police station looking for Cat, and finds Gabriel Lowan there. She tells Gabe she was hoping Cat would help her pick out her wedding dress at the salon, but can't find her. Heather later meets Tess, and demands to know what's going on with Cat. Tess finally admits that Cat is still dating Vincent. Heather leaves, angry, and tracks Cat down, where she finds her with Vincent. She runs off, but Cat tracks her down, and apologizes for lying to Heather. Heather asks Cat to be honest with her, and Cat tells Heather the truth about Vincent and his secret. Heather, though, doesn't believe Cat's story and walks out. Heather is abducted by the brother of the man who forced Darius to kill Heather the year before; he was tipped off by Gabe about where to find Heather. Cat and Vincent track Heather down, but Vincent and Heather both get locked inside a cell with a bomb set to kill them. Heather finds out Vincent was the guy who saved her the year before. Vincent transforms into a beast, revealing his secret to Heather. He manages to save Heather's life and narrowly escapes being killed by the bomb. Heather later apologizes to Cat, accepting Vincent and Cat's relationship. Heather is not happy when Cat has to go on a date with Gabe because he's threatening to expose Vincent, and it's revealed that Heather hasn't pressed charges for the kidnapping. During Heather's bachelorette party, when Tess brings up Heather's kidnapping, Heather has a meltdown, ending the party and sending her friends home. Heather later admits how much the kidnapping has scared her and, with encouragement from Tess, decides she will press charges against Gabe. Season Three When Matthew calls off their engagement, Heather returns to New York just after Catherine & Vincent get engaged. The two are having trouble finding time to plan the wedding, so Heather offers the plans for her own wedding to them. They accept and let her plan their wedding, but when Cat tells Heather she doesn't want anything fancy, Heather realizes the mistake she made trying hand her own wedding plans to Cat & Vincent. She admits to Cat that she couldn't let go of being dumped, which is why she was pushing her wedding plans on them. Cat forgives her, but Heather still puts herself in charge of planning Cat & Vincent's wedding. Heather plans a bridal shower for Catherine and invites their aunts to attend, but Catherine is reluctant to participate, as she & Vincent are tracking someone who is creating superhumans. During the shower, while Heather is making a toast to their mother, Catherine blurts out to Heather that Vanessa is the one who turned Vincent into a beast, and storms out. Heather is shocked, and Catherine feels guilty for unloading on her. Heather later comes home, and sees Catherine watching a final message from Vanessa, confessing what she had done wrong; Heather & Cat console each other and apologize, making amends. Heather tries to apply for a job in New York, but she later finds out that her "employer," Julianna Keaton, is the one creating superhumans and used Heather to find Vincent & Catherine. When Julianna threatens to kill her, Heather admits the truth about Vincent under coercion. Julianna eventually finds Vincent & Cat, and reveals how she's taken Heather hostage. However, Vincent's best friend, J.T. Forbes, is able to free Heather. The two help Cat & Vincent stop Julianna from killing both of them. Just before Catherine & Vincent's wedding, Julianna escapes from police custody. Vincent tells Heather to keep Catherine from finding out so she won't call off the wedding. Catherine finds out, though, and Julianna nearly kills her. She & Vincent capture Julianna, and make it to the church, where Heather, Tess, and J.T. are waiting. They keep Julianna tied up there, planning to turn her in after the wedding. The ceremony is interrupted, though, when Liam Cullen kills Julianna, and attacks Catherine & Vincent. After this, Catherine decides that she's done fighting the threats because she doesn't want anyone else to get killed. Heather takes her side, not wanting to lose her sister. After Vincent gets angry with Heather, J.T. comes to console her, and tells Heather about Rebecca Reynolds, Catherine's ancestor who was also in love with a beast named Alistair. Heather, though, thinks it's not proof that Catherine is wrong in her decision, so J.T. takes her to meet Robert Reynolds, Catherine's biological father, in jail. Reynolds tells Heather that Rebecca was murdered after Alistair died by the same beast who framed Alistair for murder and got him killed. He warns her that Catherine could suffer the same fate if she gives up. Liam sends a group of men after J.T., who inadvertently became superhuman after unknowingly being injected with Julianna's serum. Both he & Heather are attacked, and try to get to safety. Vincent, though, shows up and saves them, along with Cat & Tess. Heather later convinces Catherine to keep fighting against Liam, because she & Vincent are the only ones who can stop him. Catherine agrees, and Heather later goes to London to attend a friend's wedding. When Heather returns from London, Catherine reveals that Liam is also a beast. Heather tells Cat that she looked up Rebecca in London, and found out there was another beast back in 1854 besides Alistair. While they're talking, Liam approaches them in order to intimidate Catherine. He later reveals that he nees Vincent's help to steal evidence that could expose both of them. Vincent agrees to help him to find out what Liam actually wants. Catherine, meanwhile, tries to get Heather's help to get to the Ellingsworths, a wealthy family who Liam is associated with. Catherine finds out that Helen Ellingsworth believes Liam is her half-brother, which is why she's protecting him. When J.T. discovers that Liam is actually Helen's ancestor, Heather recognizes Liam as Rebecca's ex-fiancé, who was a suspect in Rebecca & Alistair's murders; he is the beast from 1854, and Liam's going after Catherine & Vincent just like Rebecca and Alistair. Vincent is able to escape Liam before he can get killed. Heather later reveals that Liam was abandoned by the Ellingsworths as a kid after they found what he really was. Heather finds Catherine's research about growing old and dying, and becomes worried she's going to lose her sister to Liam. Vincent & Catherine come up with a plan to trap Liam, and break Reynolds out of prison to help them out. However, their plan fails, and Liam escapes, killing Reynolds when he does. Heather & J.T. are saved when Reynolds gets them to leave before Liam broke free. Liam goes after Vincent & Catherine after they foil his plan to get revenge on the Ellingsworths. Vincent tells Catherine & Heather that police are investigating him after Liam tipped them off to the string of murders that Vincent committed as a beast. So Vincent & Catherine come up with a plan to catch Liam by faking Vincent's death. Catherine leaves Vincent with J.T. at the hospital so that Liam doesn't figure out Vincent is still alive. Heather & Catherine wait at her apartment, and Liam later shows up, kidnapping Catherine the way he kidnapped and murdered Rebecca. He attacks Catherine when she fights back, and Heather hits him with pepper spray. However, Liam still gets away with Catherine. Vincent later comes back, where Heather is waiting for him. Heather reveals she actually sprayed Liam so that Vincent would be able to track him easily. The plan works, and Vincent is able to find Liam in time to kill him and rescue Catherine. The gang later celebrates defeating Liam, and while they are, J.T. suggests that Vincent & Cat get married immediately. Though initially opposed to the idea, Heather gets on board and agrees. Heather & J.T. are able to quickly put together a wedding on the rooftop of Catherine and Vincent's apartment building. Heather stands as maid of honor, and witnesses Catherine finally marry Vincent. Personality Heather is bubbly, carefree, and fun-loving. She often looks to lighten up situations and show a bright side to something sad. Though this often makes people happy, it also makes Heather seem superficial. She means well, but can come across as overbearing. Heather herself admits that she can be judgmental, as she sometimes doesn't understand the seriousness of a situation.2.19 Cold Case She tries not to make a bad situation worse by not getting involved or trying to deflect the issue, often in hopes to keeping others happy, but this makes her emotionally fragile at times. Heather cares about her family, and tries to not let the loss of both her parents effect her as much as it does; this also makes her try harder to stay close to Catherine, her only remaining family. Appearance Heather is short in stature, has a slightly tanned skin color, and brown hair with light blonde highlights that is usually worn in a short-length bob cut. She wears smart formal outfits and shoes, dressing up to look pleasing to other people. References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters